All the Songs Make Sense
by Eleantris
Summary: Ten Caskett drabbles, each written to a song off my iPod. Angst, sweetness and romance guaranteed! :P


_**I've seen a few things similar to this – I had writer's block a while back and decided to do this as a little challenge. I basically shuffled my iPod, and wrote a little Caskett drabble to each song that played, and stopped when the song stopped. So apologies for the shortness of each one, and lack of detail in a few of them. But on the whole, hope they're okay and that you enjoy reading!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Castle, or any of these songs. **_

_**All the Songs Make Sense**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You – The Pretty Reckless<strong>_

'_You don't want me, no, you don't need me. Like I want you, no, like I need you.'_

She thought he needed her – wanted her, at least. It was perhaps the most self-absorbed thought she had ever had, but she had thought he wanted her, more than anything. She was wrong, obviously. Because he was with Gina now, end of. And it was bitter irony, Kate Beckett thought, that as soon as she thought she might need him in her life as much as he needed her, it turned out he didn't need her so much after all.

_**Sitting, Waiting, Wishing – Jack Johnson**_

'_Now I was sitting, waiting, wishing, you believed in superstitions, then maybe you'd see the signs.'_

He wished Kate Beckett was just a little bit superstitious. Because then at least she would have thought something of the Alexander connection. But no, she was Kate Beckett, and she only dealt with facts. But, Castle thought, he had some facts for her. He loved her. Completely, unconditionally, and always. But she would never know, and he wasn't going to sit in silence forever, waiting for her to work it out.

_**Only One – Alex Band**_

'_One life to live, one love to give, one chance to keep from falling.'_

The number one came up a lot with Kate Beckett. She had once said she was more the one and done type, and that she was a one-writer kind of girl. Well, Castle had come around to thinking that maybe it came up a lot because she _was_ the one. Not his one and done, since it was a little late for that, but _the_ one. He had fallen for her – further than he thought it possible to fall for another person. Because Kate Beckett was the one – his only one.

_**Wilted – After Midnight Project**_

'_I'm spinning around, I'm out of control, I'm digging myself a familiar hole. All I've got on my mind is your face, but you're gone tonight.'_

He inhaled the faint cherry scent from her bed sheets, every aspect of her filling his head until all he could see was her – staring up at him with shocked eyes, blood seeping from the wound in her gut. All he wanted was for her to be okay. They needed each other; they were partners, best friends... And he loved her. Castle turned to look at her coffee table, where there were roses, from Josh, he guessed, and each and every one had wilted. In a moment of blind anguish, he threw them all away. Kate was his – and deep down, he hoped Josh knew that.

_**All I Wanted - Paramore**_

'_I think I'll pace my apartment a few times, and fall asleep on the couch, and wake up early to black and white re-runs, that escape from my mouth... All I wanted was you.'_

Kate paced her apartment restlessly, because every time she stopped, black and white images of her and Castle played in her head – and then that final image, of him leaving with Gina. She looked down at a photograph of her and Castle together, snapped randomly at Ryan's birthday party. They were both laughing, and she looked at it with a lump in her throat. All she had wanted was him. Nothing else. Now she couldn't even have that.

_**Haight St. – Anberlin**_

'_Let's leave this life behind, forgetting all they say. The time we had is time well borrowed. Stay out tonight, forget tomorrow.'_

He wasn't used to this. He wasn't used to the coldness; the unwelcome reception he had received at the precinct wasn't quite what he had expected after his summer away at the Hamptons. And all he wanted to do was tell her he was sorry, that he had made a mistake with Gina and that he wanted her – Kate – with all his heart. He wanted to take her out somewhere; to the cinema, the theatre, for dinner, he didn't care. He just wanted her to know he was sorry.

_**Miss Independent – Ne-Yo**_

'_There's something oh so sexy about a kinda woman that don't even need my help. She said she got it; she got it, no doubt. There's something about her.'_

Castle had never met anyone like her. She was smart, she was savvy, she was a mystery he was never going to solve. And of course, she was sexy as hell. Kate Beckett did her own thing, and she didn't need anyone to tell her how to do it. She had him constantly on his toes, dangling titbits of personal information in front of him before snapping them away with a coy smile and laughter in her eyes. She was possibly the most independent, self-assured and fiery woman he had ever met, not to mention damn good at her job and drop dead gorgeous to top it all off. And that was why he loved her.

_**Fool for You – Duffy**_

'_What more can I give? What more can I say? Cause I can't make you love me anyway.'_

Something was troubling him, she could tell. But he wouldn't tell her what, and it was frustrating her no end. She just wanted him to tell her what was wrong – they were past keeping things from each other by now, surely? Kate didn't know what to do anymore; she didn't know what to say. She loved him, but the realisation had come too late. She was a fool for him, and she couldn't make him love her back. She could only sit back and wonder who the woman was who was managing to break his heart this time around.

_**Missing You – Orianthi**_

'_I ain't missing you at all. Since you've been gone away. I ain't missing you, no matter what I might say.'_

Kate knew what they were all thinking; they thought that she was missing him, but that wasn't true. Screw him, she thought. She wasn't missing him at all. Her breath didn't catch when she thought of him, her heart wasn't breaking, she didn't have any feelings for him. She didn't miss Castle, not one little bit. At least, that was what Kate kept telling herself, as she ignored the storm tearing her frozen heart to shreds. She didn't miss him at all.

_**Superstar – Taylor Swift**_

'_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like 'I can't take my eyes off of you'. I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl, who's desperately in love with you. Give me a photograph to hang on my wall... Superstar.'_

It could never work. He was a world-famous bestselling author, and she was a cop – one secretly dazzled every time he smiled at her. When she was alone or asleep, Kate secretly dreamt of him too – of Richard Castle smiling that smile just for her, and telling her things like 'I can't take my eyes off of you'. But when she woke up, she knew she could never have him, and that she was being ridiculous. She could certainly never have him like that, anyway. All she could ever be was his muse, the person he followed around and gave signed copies of books and photographs to. Because he was a superstar, and she wasn't.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope these were all okay, and reasonably in character! I know that last one might not be, but I tried my best. And I like to think that Kate was secretly a little bit starstruck when they first met. :P Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and reviews are always welcome!<strong>_

_**X =D**_


End file.
